Una Ley Absoluta e Irrevocable
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Tu elección final será ir junto al sistema porque esa es la única manera de vivir confortablemente. Tu corazón se quebrara, dolerá y llorara… ¿Esa es tu felicidad, no? Una dicha que te rompe cada día.#BanxKing#BanxElaine#Long-Fic#AU#Omegaverse#InProgress#YaoiYuri#RelacionesHomosexualesyHeterosexuales#ChicoxChico/ChicaxChica/ChicoxChica/ChicaxChico


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

 **Hola mis apreciados lectores, este nuevo mini-proyecto nació de un capítulo de mi Long-Fic "Alphabet Soup" " (Quien no conoce la historia siéntase libre de ingresar a mi perfil donde dispondrá de dicha historia).**

 **Unas cuantas aclaraciones antes de comenzar.**

 _ **¡ADVERTENCIA!**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA QUE ESTAN POR LEER, PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS (SEXO, VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE ALTISONANTE, ETC.) SI TALES TEMAS NO SON DE TU AGRADO O NO CREES PODER RESISTIRLO, NO CONTINUES LEYENDO – NI IGNORES LA ADVERTENCIA – IGUALMENTE SI EL TRATO QUE SE LE DA A LOS PERSONAJES ES DEMASIADO "BRUSCO" DETENTE Y ESPERA POR LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN. CUALQUIER OTRA COSA QUE NO TE GUSTE Y CONSIDERES INSULTANTE O DEGRADANTE, DEJA DE LEER Y ESPERA POR UN NUEVO CAPITULO. COMENTARIOS DE TIPO OFENSIVO NO SERAN PERMITIDOS.**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA TOCA LA TEMÁTICA DEL OMEGAVERSE. SI LA CONOCES, PUEDES IR DIRECTO A LEER SINO, UNA BREVE EXPLICACIÓN.**_

 _ **EN EL MUNDO DEL OMEGAVERSE, EXISTEN TRES TIPOS DE SEXOS – NO CONFUNDIR CON GENÉRO, LOS CUALES SIGUEN SIENDO DOS – EN TODO CASO, ALFA, BETA Y OMEGA.**_

 _ **LOS ALFAS SON LOS DOMINANTES Y QUIENES TIENEN MAYOR INDICES DE REPRODUCCIÓN, ESPECIALMENTE CON LOS OMEGAS SON Y SUS PAREJAS POR DEFAULT. QUIENES POSEEN LA CATEGORIA DE ALFA ESTAN EN PUESTOS DE TRABAJO IMPORTANTES. (Para más información busca en internet)**_

 _ **LOS BETAS, VENDRIAN SIENDO NOSOTROS MISMO CON LAS CARACTERISTICAS SEXUALES QUE YA CONOCEMOS. (Para más información busca en internet)**_

 _ **LOS OMEGAS, ENTRAN EN CELO CADA CIERTO TIEMPO (TIPO UNA MUJER CON SU PERIODO) DONDE SON FERTILES PARA TENER DESCENDENCIA Y SER MARCADOS POR UN ALFA COMO SU PAREJA. LO CUAL LE ASEGURA NO SER ATACADO POR OTROS ALFAS, ETC. SE ECUENTRAN POR DEBAJO DE LA JERARQUÍA Y EN VARIOS CASOS SUFREN DE DISCRIMINACIÓN. (Para más información busca en internet)**_

 **AHORA SI…**

 **¡INICIEMOS!**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO UNO.**

 **¡WELCOME!**

 **EL INFIERNO ES UN PARAÍSO. ADIÓS BELLA FLOR, TUS PÉTALOS HAN CAÍDO.**

* * *

"OFERTA EN EL ÁREA DE PRODUCTOS DE BELLEZA.

50% DE DESCUENTO EN SHAMPOO Y ACONDICIONADOR"

Fue el llamado para el gran grupo de mujeres que rodeaba la sección de ropa, inmediatamente salieron disparadas, otras al notar una reducción de competencia apresuraron el tomar una gran cantidad de ropa antes de que la jauría regresara.

Guiando su carrito de compra, una mujer de esponjosa y corta cabella castaña entro a la parte de maternidad, buscando entre las prendas alguna que le quedase. Su vientre de 7 meses últimamente le dificultaba usar otra cosa que no fueran vestidos con falda amplia, ni siquiera unos pantalones holgados porque presionaban demasiado en su parte baja impidiéndole respirar.

Con alegría encontró unos conjuntos color miel con manchas cafés que le daban una apariencia atigrada – por así decirlo – En cuanto diviso a una Srita., pidió que le indicara los probadores. La joven paso la vista de ella a la ropa, arrugando el entrecejo, no pasando desapercibido por la joven castaña.

\- No tiene por qué probárselas, es una tela flexible, suave adaptable a la figura, hecha especialmente para las… mujeres… en su condición. – Explico mirando el colgante alrededor de su cuello – Si necesita ropa igual a esta, en la sección de rebajas hay unos bastante parecidos. Con su permiso… Sra…

La chica se alejó, llegando con otro de sus compañeros para susurrarle algo al oído, verle de nuevo y escuchar un par de risas del otro. Ella apretó ambas prendas contra su pecho llevándolas hasta el carrito y dejarlas ahí. Toco su vientre a modo de darse valor y evitar el llanto.

\- Sera mejor que vayamos a la parte de las rebajas. Realmente necesito ropa nueva – rió para ella misma, acariciando el bulto en que se había convertido su estómago – Incluso tal vez podría comprarles algo a ustedes – propuso animada, ignorando las miradas y chismorreos a su alrededor – " _Esto… no es nada, solo… es lo mismo de todos los días_ " – se recordó mientras empujaba su carrito.

* * *

 _El ser humano es una de las especies más cambiantes en el planeta tierra, nunca puede permanecer estático y por ello es que resulta tan encantador._

 _Se cree que esto no fue otra cosa que la constante de la evolución, como dice la teoría de Charles Darwin "Selección natural" o quizás una broma de Dios. Todo se reducía a convertirse en esclavos de la genética, aprisionados en estigmas sociales, olvidando la historia de aquellos que se unieron por la igualdad y libertad._

 _No era otra cosa que un telón caído frente a una audiencia ignorante y simplista._

 _*COMO NACEMOS ES COMO DEBEMOS VIVIR*_

 _Palabras, frases y letras grabadas en papel, en la mente y en los genes transmitidos por generaciones de homo sapiens_

 _La observaba desde la ventana contigua al jardín, regando las nuevas flores traídas por Rou sino mal recordaba eran algo así como amigos muy especiales o eso es como ella los llamo de una forma simple._

 _\- Hermano, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto una niña rubia de cuatro años, cargando un libro sobre hadas y otras criaturas mágicas. Camino hasta colocarse a su lado sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Las flores ya están más grandes. – celebro con regocijo ignorando la demacrada expresión de su tutora legal. - ¿Podemos ir a ayudar a Gerharde? – cuestiono ansiosa, ignorando el libro que aun traía entre sus manos y había estado buscando por 30 minutos para mostrárselo a su hermano. El castaño acaricio afectuosamente la corta cabellera de su hermana menor y negó, cerro las persianas desconcertándola por tal extraña decisión. Ella estaba segura que su hermano adora tanto el jardín como para haber peleado con aquel gato que se sintió atraído por su merienda de queso. – Pero…_

 _\- Mejor dime, ¿terminaste tu tarea? – Elaine pestañeo empuñando su mano derecha y llevándola hasta sus labios adoptando una pose pensativa. Harlequin rio seguramente habría olvidado algo._

 _\- C-creo que… no termine las figuras de papel para… la clase de arte…_

* * *

Marco con pluma roja el último producto en su lista de compras, hizo cálculos exactos en la vuelta de la hoja y verifico que su dinero fuese correcto a la par que revisaba un extra por si las promociones vencían misteriosamente o incluían precios de objetos o comida que no buscaba llevarse. Empujaba sin dificultad su carrito de compra hasta la "caja especial", no resultaba sorprendente ver las pocas compras de quienes iban delante suyo a comparación podría decirse que estaba dándose lujos que no merecía ni debía tener y en cierta parte coincidía con dicho pensamiento por más cruel que eso resultase ser.

El sonido de una alarma la saco de sus cavilaciones centrándose en el hombre que era sujetado por dos guardias de seguridad. Le golpearon directo al vientre y rosearon gas lacrimógeno a sus ojos dejándolo en una horripilante agonía, recuperando un par de paquetes de pan, carne y algunas verduras escondidas dentro de su ropa además de un pequeño paquete de goma de mascar que había pagado hace nada en la caja registradora. Inspeccionaron sus ropas por más cosas hasta encontrar un "collar", las sonrisas en sus rostros solo delataban el destino que sufriría aquel incauto ladrón que creyó tener una oportunidad. Ha eso se unieron más risas y comentarios burlescos, además de aquellos que continuaban con su rutina diaria y que eso solo fuese un vulgar ladrón intentando sobrepasar la ley.

\- No parece que vaya a salir solo con una reprimenda

\- Claro ¿y que más podría esperar?

\- Un estúpido Omega viniendo a una tienda exclusiva Alfa es un suicidio. Sobre todo para aquellos que no poseen un "lazo"

Esos constantes murmullos de las cajeras solo crispaban su piel hasta provocar el temblor de sus manos. Ciertamente ese se trataba de un supermercado común sin embargo se localizaba en una de las zonas con mayores residentes alfas el hecho de que se adjudiquen un centro de compra para la vida diaria como propiedad exclusiva era inverosímil.

Pero a base de ello es que la sociedad se postulaba como lo es hoy. Un lugar lleno de mierda para aquellos que nacieron para tomarla y aquellos que la entregan sin pensarlo por tratarse de lo sobrante e inservible.

Mordió su labio inferior y camino junto a su carrito depositando de uno por uno sus objetos de consumo personal en la banda transportadora. Trataba de mantener su atención tanto al registro de precios como al empacador, hoy no deseaba verse inmersa en alguna especie de robo u engaño. Deseaba volver lo más pronto posible a casa y dormir hasta el anochecer.

\- ¿Desea donar 5 centavos para el grupo de apoyo a los Omegas con igualdad de derechos? - la monotonía y desgane en la voz de la cajera era tal que ni se giró a verle. Suspiro cansada y negó, recibiendo una ligera risa de la mujer frente suyo, tomo su cambio y fue al carrito donde sus bolsas ya se encontraban depositadas. – Tenga cuidado al salir "señora" no sería agradable que una mujer en su condición termine en un espectáculo de mal gusto – Aquellas palabras no fueron tomadas como un precioso consejo como la cajera solo buscaba dar.

Inspecciono sus compras junto a su lista hasta que escucho una vez más las risas y señalamientos, como aquellos que aun venían detrás ladeando la mirada. Tan simple fue engañada, sostuvo su vientre si se agitaba demasiado terminaría perjudicando a los bebés cosa que nunca permitiría. Dejo el carrito formado en una de las zonas especiales para acomodarlos al cerrar la tienda y llenándose de fuerza cargo las bolsas, se trataba de un largo camino hasta casa pero eso era mejor a usar el transporte público.

\- Puedo ahorrar un par de monedas. – motivo su andar con simples palabras.

* * *

 _Lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro eran verdaderamente extrañas, tan solo habían ido al médico por una simple revisión de rutina y algo de fiebre que había llegado de la nada. Sabía que su sistema inmunológico estaba un poco frágil desde su nacimiento pero quizás Gerharde exageraba demasiado las cosas como para terminar encerrada en su habitación mientras continuaba rogándole por perdón a quien sabe quién._

 _Su hermana había salido de pijamada a la casa de Diane y volvería hasta por la tarde al parecer Matrona tenía muchas actividades preparadas y le presentaría a su hija adoptiva Dolores. Se ahorró el esfuerzo de tocar a la puerta alejándose sigilosamente, quizás debería llamar a Rou o Gloxinia, ellos sabrían que hacer, porque definitivamente no podía comprender que tan malo era una fiebre._

 _Tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala y comenzó a buscar los números de Rou o Gloxinia en la agenda que normalmente terminaba deambulando por la mitad de la casa y tenía prohibido tocar bajo ningún concepto. Pero dada la actual situación una reprimenda por verla tranquila y entender esas lagrimas lo valdría._

\- " _Siempre nos cuidas Gerharde, ahora es mi turno"._

* * *

 _ **Si la inocencia fuese recompensada sin lugar a dudas él habría sido auténticamente dichoso.**_

 _ **Aun cuando toda su vida no se trataba más que una dulce mentira.**_

 _ **Y las manecillas del reloj no paraban de girar por aquellos engranajes finamente colocados en su mecanismo.**_

 _ **Así como las semillas que germinan en la tierra y las mariposas que extienden sus alas fuera de la crisálida.**_

 _ **La naturaleza hacia su llamado.**_

* * *

 _\- En el principio de los tiempos y según la religión Dios creo a Adán y Eva cada uno a su semejanza sin embargo poseían cualidades particulares. De conocimiento general es aquella manzana prohibida que Eva degusto por las insinuaciones del Diablo formado en serpiente. – explico el profesor señalando una imagen reflejada con apoyo del proyector. Se apreciaba el aburrimiento en cada uno de los allí presentes pero eso poco le importaba al tratarse de una ridícula materia como "esa" - ¿Cómo traducirían este ejemplo a la realidad de la sociedad de hace XXX S. atrás? – pregunto intentando tomarse un descanso de la algarabía que implicaba esa explicación. No esperaba que una mano se alzara de entre todo el grupo de hormonas alborotadas y perfumes de marca corriente. Asintiendo ligeramente cedió la palabra, ojala no fuera uno de esos idiotas que usan de única y brillante respuesta "Sexo sin restricciones"_

 _\- En aquella época lo definían como pecados, aunque, más bien seria el conocimiento de sus propios deseos y como satisfacerlos. – Parpadeo sorprendido que un maldito mocoso fuese tan profundo, hacia que el café amargo de la mañana desapareciera por una sensación azucarada – Incluyendo la diferenciación de hombre y mujer o masculino-femenino un par para la preservación de la especie. – concluyo regresando a su asiento y dejando un par de rostros rojos, algunos asqueados y otros fascinados. El profesor asintió, agradeciéndole por su informativa colaboración. – No hay porque es algo básico en nuestra historia. – respondió con ese acostumbrado bajo brillo en sus dorados ojos y voz neutral, reconociéndolo como aquel alumno estrella y reconocido ayudante de la enfermera._

 _\- Joven Gowther usted siempre tan directo, ¿no? – bromeo mientras cambiaba a la siguiente diapositiva en que se mostraban tres letras básicas. – Como ya han escuchado, la preservación se definía por la unión de un hombre y una mujer, sin embargo el comienzo del declive poblacional preocupo al mundo entero. Por lo cual fue elegido un método considerado tabú – las plumas comenzaban a moverse sobre el papel y los libros se colocaban encima de los pupitres en busca de una página. – La creación de un tercer género que permitiría el aumento poblacional y dejar de sufrir por la constante infertilidad. – El sonido de la campana cortó el discurso del profesor que soltó un suspiro aliviado, otros más chasquearon la lengua cuando finalmente les parecía interesante la clase "Filosofía e Historia de los Géneros" y una campana corta su inspiración. Comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias mientras era encendería la luz y algunas tareas se depositaban en el escritorio de Hendrickson – La próxima semana continuaremos con el nacimiento del tercer género y la perdida de los géneros básicos. Además esta semana todos deben presentarse a su chequeo mensual – las quejas y bufidos llegaron en paquete, regresando el amargo sabor del café y una migraña olvidada de ayer. – Que sean Alfas y Betas no los exenta de presentar liberación espontanea de feromonas. – Ante eso último algunos sonrieron centrando la vista en el primer puesto al lado de la puerta de salida. Hendrickson camino hasta allí entregándole un documento sellado – Recuerda tomar tus inhibidores y visitar a Merlin. ¿Entendido King?_

* * *

 _ **De aquella frágil semilla germino un tierno brote siendo alimentado con los más jugosos nutrientes del suelo, esperando con ansias su crecimiento y florecer.**_

* * *

 _Tomo su mochila dispuesto a salir del aula para comenzar con sus actividades del club de preservación natural pero un par de "compañeros" se interpusieron en su camino a la única y más segura vía de escape._

 _\- No te sientes… ¿Ridículo? – hablo uno levantando con prepotencia su cuello, el olor de un Beta se esparcía por todos sus sentidos – Eres el único Omega en TODA la escuela._

 _\- Y lo peor, ¿Sabes cuantas veces los profesores tienen que preguntar por tu celo o la liberación espontanea de feromonas?, honestamente que patético._

* * *

 _ **Los depredadores no desperdician su carroña en una sola presa.**_

* * *

 _Varios ojos se posaban sobre ellos a la espera de una respuesta y si su mente no le jugaba una mal pasada podría asegurar que tenían un teléfono grabando el momento. La impotencia se reflejaba en su rostro y aquellos frágiles puños que temblaban por desear asestar un par de golpes en aquellas sucias caras. Harlequin pensaba fervientemente la razón de tener que existir como una minoría no solo dentro del aula sino prácticamente en todo el sector escolar. Cada día se luchaba por los derechos y la igualdad de los géneros, por eso es que los jóvenes tenían tales materias como historia, ética y cívica y noticias actuales de los tres géneros del mundo, además de los avances tecnológicos para controlar el incremento del celo en la población Omega y esa nueva enfermedad de feromonas que provocaba el incremento desmedido del celo Omega._

 _Pero sobre todo, aquello que más odiaba el castaño era ser considerado el juguete sexual de cualquier imbécil que tuviera la clasificación de Alfa o Beta. Una estúpida condición que a la más temprana de las edades jamás entendió pero siempre padeció y ahora no puede sino vivir con ello por el resto de su vida._

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan popular King? – pregunto una voz alertando a los dos buscapleitos que en un santiamén se alejaron de la puerta con sus cuerpos titiritando del terror y replegándose casi a la pared. Un rubio un par de centímetros más bajo que King y de uniforme descuidado entraba al aula saludando al castaño. – Parece que tu popularidad se esfumo. – Salieron despavoridos del salón. La presencia del rubio intimidaba pero su apariencia contrataba demasiado. - ¿Qué? – dijo con inocencia sacando una risa al castaño._

 _\- Tú no cambias Meliodas. – sonrió con gran satisfacción y un alivio indescriptible. El rubio devolvió el gesto acompañándole fuera del aula mientras hablaban de banalidades ignorando a quienes se hacían a un lado permitiéndoles el paso._

* * *

Inspecciono los embutidos, latas y jaleas por tercera vez; necesitaba que fuese perfecto un solo rasguño y todo perdería valor nutricional además de pudrirse. Permitirse una mercancía defectuosa iba contra su orgullo.

\- ¿Segura que enviamos la caja? – cuestiono un joven de pelirrojo cabello sujetado en una coleta baja y con un sombrero de jardinería que protegía su blanca piel de los rayos del sol ya que su actual condición física no se lo permitía. Observo como ella continuaba separando cada uno de esos suministros y siendo cuidadosamente puestos en una caja con un gran letrero de FRAGIL, una diminuta risa escapo de sus labios, colocándose a su derecho, la rodeo por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo apoyándose con el contrario para depositar un suave beso que logro traerla al presente y dejando salir un sonroso suave pero tierno. – Yo creo que con eso es suficiente. – ella negó mirándole con un ceño fruncido y sujetando su mejilla esperando que entendiera su mensaje. - ¿Qué?

\- No hagas eso. – dijo seria, tomando una caja vacía. – Sabes que no es…

\- Exageras todo Gerharde, solo ha sido un beso para mi dulce y trabajadora hermana menor – con eso dicho se retiró en la búsqueda de papel para la común y extensa carta donde solicitaba puntualmente que regresara de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **No dejes que la flor se manche de un color impuro.**

 **Y que aquel blanco brote sea tocado por una inmundicia propia del hombre.**

 **Mantenla virgen por siempre, porque eso es lo mejor para ella.**

* * *

 _La primera vez que le explicaron sobre su naturaleza y el destino sobre sus hombros tendría alrededor de seis años, aquellas imágenes y libros ilustrados resultaron entretenidos y fascinantes aunque extraños, ¿Se supone que solo las mamás pueden tener bebés?_

 _Al volver a casa y estando en la bañera le pregunto a su guardiana si cuando él fuera mayor sería un papá o una mamá teniendo por resultado un desconcierto en la mujer que le ayudaba a talla su espalda._

 _\- Si, en la escuela la maestra dijo que los papás también pueden tener bebés y… - su frase fue cortada por un golpeteo en el agua que le hizo saltar y girar a ver a la rubia. - ¿Gerharde?_

 _\- Iré por tu toalla_

 _Sonrió melancólico arrancando las malas hierbas que se acercaban a los rosales recién traídos, momentos tan pequeños como esos le permitían sentirse dichoso aun cuando todo indicara lo contrario. Simplemente un Omega atado a incontrolables Celos mensuales que si no eran inhibidos con medicamento terminarían en una liberación de feromonas tan radical que antes de poder negarse o entablar vocablo alguno se perdería en los instintos animales que decidieron emerger como parte de la evolución._

 _Vivir como Omega… ¿Exactamente qué significaba aquello?_

 _Deposito las últimas hierbas en el cubo, antes de ponerse en pie escucho una canción junto a una marcha, levanto la vista distinguiendo por el vidrio al equipo de Softball femenino siendo liderado por su entrenadora Matrona y detrás de él la Capitana Diane junto a su Sub-Capitana Dolores, el dolor instalado en su pecho no tardo en recorrer su cuerpo._

 _La ama, más que a nadie, tan profundamente y sin embargo lo arruino, podía escuchar el llanto de la joven castaña exigiendo una explicación, una autentica razón para alejarse._

\- " _¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES OMEGA!, ¡HARLEQUIN, YO TE AMO!" - palabras honestas, dispuesta a darlo todo y sacrificarse, en ese momento por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes juntos, casándose, criando a una familia y finalizar todo ese ciclo vital pero eran solo sueños vacíos, mentiras. Porque su condición de Omega iba más allá que solo el olor de las feromonas, necesitaba estar con un Alfa al cual amara formando el lazo eterno. Deteniéndose un momento a analizarlo parecía completamente estúpido y realmente lo era ya que obtener ese tipo de explicaciones por parte de Gerharde antes de su cita con Diane solo le dio razones más para terminar._

 _Ocultó su rostro con el sombrero de jardinería evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual, esos ojos eran demasiado hermosos y crueles. Todo cuanto podía hacer era sonreír para desearle una felicidad de la cual no sería parte ni ahora ni nunca, si tan solo pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo podría comprender que ella nunca le ha guardado resentimiento por aquella apresurada decisión._

 _Un familiar olor se coló por sus fosas nasales provocando que frunciera el ceño y se cubriera con el guante ya sucio por su trabajo en tierra. Asqueado ante ello se giró para encontrar al dolor de cabeza más grande que ha tenido desde saber sobre su género. Con un intercambio de miradas, se puso en pie para ir a la bodega a recoger más flores y quizás insecticida._

 _\- No es educado ignorar a las visitas~ - apresuro el paso marcando una distancia lo suficiente para indicar que por hoy no tenía intenciones de escucharlo o soportarlo más allá de lo que sus parámetros sociales le permiten._

 _Listo para girar la perilla de la puerta, escucho un fuerte golpe y como era girado bruscamente quedando a disposición del hombre más alto. Esos ojos color sangre que no importare cuan amables parecieran para su dulce hermana, los detestaba y sobre todo le recordaban su propia debilidad ante alguien como él._

 _\- Ban, aquí no está Elaine. – la sonrisa del albino crispo al castaño, alertando sus sentidos, aquello no sería como sus comunes discusiones._

 _Esto se trataba de, un cara a cara, Omega y Alfa sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho ya que en otras ocasiones lo ha hecho doblegarse con sus estúpidas feromonas._

 _\- Solo vine a recoger un cuaderno que dejo en la bodega~ - explico alejándose de King señalando el lugar en cuestión. King simplemente asintió, no deseando postergar esto aún más._

* * *

 **Pero la flor arrancada de raíz nunca volver a ser la misma.**

 **Ha perdido algo más que su lugar en la tierra.**

* * *

" _ULTIMAS NOTICIAS"_

" _UN EXTRAÑO BROTE DE LIBERACIÓN DE FEROMENAS A ESTADO PROPAGANDOSE POR LA MITAD DEL PAIS"_

" _LOS CASOS SON COMÚNES EN OMEGAS"_

" _SE CREE QUE LOS OMEGAS SON LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTA NUEVA PANDEMIA"_

" _POSIBLEMENTE EL GEN OMEGA HA MUTADO PARA VOLVERSE EL DOMINANTE SOBRE LA TIERRA"_

 _Cada una de esas notas se dirigían cruel y vulgarmente hacia los suyos, pero sin atreverse a comentar que de cada Omega en la escena su Celo se hallaba controlado por los supresores, no presentaban características de este o simplemente sus pulsiones sexuales fueron inhibidas de algún modo ya que aquellos verdaderamente afectados se trataba de los Alfas más cercanos, como si un interruptor hubiera sido movido provocando que la atracción de Omegas para la copulación aumentara en más de un 100% creando un campo de feromonas que absorbía por entero al del Omega._

 _Pero como siempre la sociedad busca colocarlo, "alguien" debe ser el culpable._

 _Un poderoso Alfa nunca se rebajaría a atacar a un desagradable Omega y pos supuesto los simples Betas no tenían nada de especial._

 _Los Omegas tienen una función única._

 _No son más que un montón de sucias perras que desean tener dentro suyo el pene de un buen Alfa para que les dé fin a su ridículo Celo._

* * *

 _Brillaban… eran los ojos de una bestia._

 _Escucho los latidos de su corazón aumentar fervientemente tanto como para salir de su pecho y morir en el proceso, su piel se encontraba brillando por las gotas de sudor que comenzaron a apoderarse de él. Intenso tragar un poco de saliva para humedecer su garganta y así pedir ayuda lo suficientemente fuerte._

 _No lo permitiría, todo menos eso._

 _No con él._

 _Las feromonas que se expandían por la habitación no solo desprendían el aroma de completa redención sino una creciente excitación con la que comenzaba a reaccionar sin desearlo._

 _Todo ocurrió lo suficientemente rápido como para haber tomado algunas de las macetas y estrellársela en la cabeza; ambos entraron, un sonido de seguro y al siguiente estaba de espaldas al suelo con Ban encima y comiéndoselo con la mirada._

 _\- Aléjate… Ban… - consiguió pronunciar con debilidad moviendo sus manos para liberarse de ese doloroso agarre, un poco más de presión y terminaría no con marcas sino las muñecas rotas._

* * *

 **Todo se ha perdido.**

 **La naturaleza hace su llamado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN (¿?).**

 **Muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aquí, no, aun no se acaba es el comienzo de un verdadero Long-Fic con continuación, así que prepárense para mis locuras, sandeces y demás, porque los hare sufrir y a Ban y King también.**

 **Espero fuera de su agrado y nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
